ME: OA Galatic Codex
by zoads
Summary: An Encyclepedia pertaining to my in-progress story, Mass Effect: Operation Andromeda
1. Chapter 1

**Juggernauts**

Letter Code: X

Humanity's supreme warriors, Juggernauts are soldiers with the ability to use any weapon and are superiorly efficient at Technology and Biotics. Juggernauts were made in 2158 in retaliation the First Contact War. They were the first to deploy to Shanxi and pave the way for its liberation. Faster than any Asari Huntress and stronger than ten Krogan Battlemasters, Juggernauts are usually in command of a N7 Brigade, work on their own, or have their own special unit. Many citadel species have a saying that one Human Juggernaut is worth 10,000 men. It was evident in the invasion of then-new planet Terra Nova when 30,000 Batarians came to enslave to human population. 3 Juggernauts kill off the Batarian Invaders and were award the Star of Terra. Juggernauts were kept secret from the Citadel until Humanity's acceptance into the Council. There are at least 45 Known Juggernauts, rumor has then totaling above 120; the most accomplish Juggernauts are Cmdr. Dominick Jones, "The Hero of The Skyillian Blitz"; Capt. Preston Ford, Comm. Horace Dane, and Comm. Drake McElroy, "The Juggernauts of Terra Nova".

**1.1 Armor**

A Juggernaut's armor is created by Stark Enterprises using the improved Ironman Armor Project. The armor can withstand any planetary hazard from volcanic heat to Hellish cold as well as any poisonous environment. However, the majority of Juggernauts feel that the armor doesn't prevent Overload or Sabotage attacks, which has been a hindrance for their mission. Most Juggernauts have the same type of armor while others are custom made (i.e. shoulder mounted Gatling gun, Flight capable armor, "Hulkbuster" armor, etc)

**1.2 Weaponry**

All Juggernauts carry 2 HMWDE .50 Cal Pistols everywhere they go, on or off duty. Many places and institutions allow Juggernauts to have their pistols and to disarm a Juggernaut is consider insulting. To a Juggernaut, the pistols are considered their most prized possession. Along with their pistols they also carry a squad automatic Gatling gun as well as an automatic grenade launcher. Many alliance soldiers see the weapons as overkill, while others see it as a necessity once they used up all of their Biotic and Tech abilities on "suicide" or small team missions. Finally, Juggernauts carry a Katana, but only in wartime, mission or patrol. No Juggernaut carries their Katana off duty because it is considered too egotistical and arrogant. Each Juggernaut's Katana is specially-made for that Juggernaut after their X1 Classification Training.

**1.3 Legion**

To the Alliance, a unit. To the Juggernauts, a Fraternity. A legion performs missions to dangerous or too controversial for even the N-class soldiers. Each Legion has a scribe to records the battles and Missions. They even have a Honor Wall listing the names of fallen members. Like the Spectres, Legion chose only the best Juggernauts to join them, and to be considered by one is the greatest honor to a Juggernaut. As of the last count, there are only 4 Legions.

Warhawks: "Death Before Dishonor"

Children of Gaia: "For Earth, For Humanity,…For the Alliance"

The Brotherhood: "We Stand Alone, Together"

Rough Riders: "Ride or Die"

There was once another legion known as the Deathknights. Considered by many as the respected, but ruthless legion, they performed their missions with precision and a cold, killer instinct. Deathknights betrayed the Alliance after Torfan, when Humanity joined the citadel. It is rumored that the Deathknights are in connection with another rouge outfit, Cerberus, under the façade that Aliens should stay out of Humanity's business and that Humanity should take its place as the main leader of the Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alliance Rank Structure**

The duty of the Human Systems Alliance has increased heavily since Humanity has been added to the Citadel Council. More and more humans are starting to join the Alliance to earn their place in the Galaxy. But, with more soldiers, comes the need of more NCOs and Officers. Before being accepted, there were only 5 fleets. Now boasting the largest Military, the Alliance has 10 fleets; so the Alliance parliament voted to change the Alliance rank structure to have control of the new, larger fleet.

1.1 Enlisted Ranks

The machine of the alliance, these young soldiers join the Alliance for many reasons, but all are willing to serve the Alliance. The ranks of the enlisted hasn't change except the addition Of Lance Corporal (Marines) as an equal to Serviceman 1st Class and Corporal upgraded to an E-4 level type rank and Service Chief as an equal to Corporal.

E-1: Serviceman 3rd Class / Private 2nd Class

E-2: Serviceman 2nd Class / Private 1st Class

E-3: Serviceman 1st Class / Lance Corporal

E-4: Service Chief / Corporal

1.2 NCO Ranks

The heart of the Alliance, NCOs fights alongside and commands their soldiers to victory in every battle. Officers depend on Their NCOs. to make sure that their unit is prepare and trained for any mission. The Ranks of NCO have changed significantly so that there are NCOs in squad or platoon-level leadership position rather than putting a burden on 1 NCO commanding over 50 enlisted. NCO candidates must go through a rigorous training, from commanding in combat to physical fitness enhancements to become NCOs. Some of the newest addition is the rank of Sergeant 2nd Class (Marines) to command at squad level and Sergeant 1st Class to command at platoon level. The Rank of Command Operations Chief is compared to "First Mate" of the Flotilla.

N-1: Sergeant 2nd Class / Staff Petty Officer

N-2: Sergeant 1st Class / Chief Petty Officer

N-3: Gunnery Chief

N-4: Operations Chief

N-5: Command Operations Chief

N-6: Fleet Chief

N-7: Force Chief

N-8: Master Chief

1.3 Warrant Officers Ranks

Soldiers who carry a higher degree of certain skills can apply for this new rank. Warrant Officers specialize in specific jobs ranging from Doctors, Lawyers, Logistics, Public Affairs, etc. To become a Warrant Officer, a candidate must have a Master Degree in his or her desired field and at least 5 years of service. Some officers sees the new ranks as an excuse to give college graduates a high rank without having to command a unit in the field or on a ship. Others see the rank as a way for Officers to focus solely on commanding and training their soldiers while Warrant Officers focus on support

W-1: Warrant Officer

W-2: Staff Warrant Officer

W-3: Senior Warrant Officer

W-4: Chief Warrant Officer

W-5: Master Warrant Officer

1.4 Officers Rank

The standards of becoming an Officer has also change. In order to become an Officer, a candidate must achieve the minimum rank of Gunnery Chief with at least 8 years of service; have a Bachelor's degree, an score of 80 from the Alliance NCO review board, and a certified recommendation from his Flotilla, Force, and Fleet Commanders to become an Officer. With these requirements, it is expected that Officers can command their forces without "spazing out in battle", which has been the case for 1st year officers with no leadership experience. The newest addition to the rank is Commodore, which takes the place of Rear Admiral as Flotilla Commander. The rank of Rear Admiral has been split into Fleet Rear Admiral and Force Rear Admiral, which is mostly used as a XO position, still with the same pay grade.

O-1: 1st Lieutenant

O-2: 2nd Lieutenant

O-3: Staff Lieutenant

O-4: Lt. Commander

O-5: Commander

O-6: Captain

O-7: Commodore

O-8:Fleet Rear Admiral / Force Rear Admiral

O-9:Force Admiral

O-10:Fleet Admiral

O-11:Vice Admiral

O-12: Master Admiral


End file.
